As Our Love Turns
by zelda-chic04
Summary: InuYasha is madly in love with his girlfriend, Kikyo, but after a long relationship things start to break down. An old friend comes around to help InuYasha and things get crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: The characters in this story either ARE or MAY BE out of character!**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own InuYasha

As our love turns

**Chapter 1**

"I hate you! I never loved you!" The drunken woman said as she slammed her glass down. The man who was sitting next to her, and whom she was with, stared at her. He sighed and drank the rest of his drink in one gulp.

"Kikyo, please calm yourself down! You're starting to make a scene." The young man said to her. Every time they went out to bars and parties with friends the same thing always happened; Kikyo would always get trashed and lash out at her boyfriend while saying that she hated him. It was tearing at him since he loved her with all that he had. It was making him depressed and had all of his friends worried because of it.

"No I'm not!" Kikyo shouted. "Another beer, man!"

The young man grabbed her arm. "I think you've had enough, lets go." He got up out of his seat and started to walk while holding onto Kikyo.

"Let me go InuYasha! You're always ruining my fun!"

"I don't know why you would call getting drunk, fun. I need to take you home. You're getting out of control."

Kikyo snapped her arm free from InuYasha's grasp. "I'm not out of control. I'm perfectly fine. See!" She stepped away from her boyfriend and attempted to walk in a straight line. Not even two steps into walking did Kikyo fall over.

InuYasha bent over and helped Kikyo up. He looked around to see that just about everyone was staring. The bartender, whom InuYasha knew very well, just shook his head and continued cleaning some of the glasses nearby him.

"C'mon, let's get you home." InuYasha softly said as he walked Kikyo out of the bar and to his car. This time she didn't put up a fight.

Luckily the drive was quiet. Kikyo was extremely drunk and ended up passing out in the car. InuYasha on the other hand began to think. Everything just seemed to be getting out of control in their relationship. They had been together for nearly a year and a half and suddenly things are starting to crumble.

After arriving at Kikyo's apartment, InuYasha carried his intoxicated girlfriend to her room. InuYasha sighed as he stared at Kikyo's body. _Why does she do this every time? She knows I love her and she loves me. It hurts me so much when she says that she hates me when she gets drunk. I guess I should spend the night so I know she's ok in the morning._ InuYasha thought for a little bit longer and then stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers with Kikyo.

_Early _the next morning the sun stared to shine through the blinds and landed across the bodies of the sleeping people. The sunlight slowly crept up onto Kikyo's face and woke her up. She moaned at the bright light and then hid her face in InuYasha's side.

"Mmm…hey baby. Good morning." Kikyo lazily said as she placed her arm on top of InuYasha's chest. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning." Inuyasha replied. He was unresponsive to Kikyo's kiss and didn't even move to put his arm around her.

Kikyo looked up at his face and saw that he was just staring up at the ceiling. "You ok honey? I love you!"

"I love you too. I'm alright. Just thinking, that's all." He responded.

"What are you thinking about?" Kikyo squeezed InuYasha tighter against her body. No response from him again.

"Last night and all the other previous times this happened."

"What about last night? I don't even remember what happened."

"That's because you were drunk…again. I don't know what to do about this anymore. It's becoming a big problem. I love you and don't want you to do this anymore."

Kikyo removed her arm and sat up. She held her head from the "morning after" headache. Everything started to come back to her. She remembered last night. "I'm really, really sorry babe! I promise I'll be better about it next time!"

InuYasha deeply sighed and got up out of the bed. "That's what you say every time this happens. I need to think so I'm going to leave." He picked up his clothes that he threw on the floor the night before, dressed and walked out of the room.

"InuYasha! Don't go! I'll make you breakfast! Please stay a while." Kikyo pleaded as she ran after him.

He stopped her before she could grasp him. "No. I need to go. I'm sorry." He said as he opened the front door and left.

Kikyo stared at where her boyfriend was standing. She wiped away the moment from her mind and went into the bathroom to take a shower. _I know he'll be back for me. He always does come back._ She smirked at her thought.

After leaving Kikyo's apartment InuYasha spent a good portion of the day just driving around aimlessly. It was his way to think and to get himself relaxed besides going out and drinking. To him it was really ironic how he got better about his alcohol issues and Kikyo has been getting steadily worse. So many thoughts were flying around in his mind. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with her forever, she was everything to him and he'd do anything to stay with her. He was even questioning whether or she actually loved him like he thought. InuYasha shook his head at that and got rid of that thought. He knew her. She DID love him.

Back at his own apartment InuYasha sat on his couch and stared at the blank TV. Everything in his place reminded him of Kikyo. Mostly because a good portion of the stuff was either hers or she bought for them during the course of the relationship. He moved his gaze from the TV to the wall clock in his kitchen. It was a quarter to seven. Inuyasha then looked out the window that was next to him and noticed the sky getting a brighter orange. It was now starting to get late.

He began to dispute with himself again. Should he go back to her apartment and apologize or wait for her to come to him? Without thinking twice he grabbed his car keys and ran out the door. He had to see Kikyo.

The two live about twenty minutes apart but this time the trip took five. InuYasha was in a desperate hurry. Once he parked his car, InuYasha darted from his car to the building. The first of the fallen autumn leaves danced under his feet and he ran. The stairs were nonexistent as he flew up the staircase to floor where his goal was.

"Kikyo! Please open up!" InuYasha cried out as he pounded on the apartment door.

Moments later he heard running footsteps and then the door open. InuYasha lunged forward and grabbed Kikyo.

"I'm so sorry about earlier! I love you so much and want to be with you! I don't know what I'd do without you." InuYasha was almost in tears.

"I'm sorry too babe!" Kikyo hugged InuYasha back. _I knew he'd come back. He's so pathetic, but he's so…good._ She thought during the embrace and smirked.

InuYasha picked Kikyo up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and then softly kissed her lips. Inuyasha started to rub his hand on top of her stomach and then slipped underneath to under her bra. Kikyo pulled InuYasha closer to her body so he was on top of her. Everything around them disappeared as they began to make love.

The next evening InuYasha was alone again in his apartment. But this time he felt better about everything between him and Kikyo. He looked up at the clock and it read almost eight. Kikyo was supposed to have called him at seven so they could do something together. Now his easiness turned into anxiety. This wasn't like her, but it was starting to happen more frequently.

He called her apartment phone and no answer. Next he tried her cell phone and it went straight to her voicemail. InuYasha took a deep breath and thought.

"Where the hell could she be?" He thought out loud.

Then it struck him. She's probably at a bar again with her friends, but the thing was that there were quite a few bars she loved to go to. InuYasha made up his mind and grabbed his car keys. He was going to search for her.

The first bar was only minutes from his apartment. No luck; she wasn't there. InuYasha tried text messaging her a couple times between the first bar and the second. She never replied.

The second bar, O'Malley's, and the bar that they were at last night, turned up empty too. InuYasha started to get angry along with his worry. He hated chasing after Kikyo.

While driving, InuYasha passed by another bar but Kikyo hardly went there so he wasn't going to check it out. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw her car. InuYasha made a sharp turn into a nearby driveway and turned around. InuYasha and his friends always went to this bar to drink and have "guy time". Kikyo never liked the bar because it was the one were his friends always got the rowdiest because the owner never cared.

InuYasha pulled into the lot and went around to the back. It was a Thursday night so not a lot of people were there. The back door was open and it exposed a good portion of the main bar area. There InuYasha saw Kikyo sitting at the bar with her best friend, Rin, drinking and whatnot. He was relieved that she was only with her friend, but not so relieved that she was out drinking again after saying that she'd stop.

InuYasha looked down at this phone and noticed that it was a little past nine thirty. He had spent an hour and a half driving around trying to find her. InuYasha wanted to go into the bar and get Kikyo to leave, but it would just make it look like he didn't trust her.

When InuYasha looked back up from his phone Rin was gone and a guy had taken her place. Now InuYasha started to get real furious. Kikyo was flirting with the guy and everything. InuYasha wanted to rip the guy's balls off and mount them. He controlled himself and just waited for either the guy or the two together to leave.

About a half an hour later both Kikyo and the guy got up from the bar and walked out the front door. InuYasha walked from where he was to the side of the building that was next to the parking lot. They both stopped by her car. It was close enough for InuYasha to overhear.

"You're so great!" Kikyo laughed. She was pretty tipsy but not completely drunk.

"So are you," The guy replied as he hugged Kikyo. "Are you sure you can drive home? You're pretty tipsy. I can always bring you back in the morning to get your car."

"No no, I'm fine. Thanks for tonight though!" Kikyo said and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. We definitely need to meet up again." The guy kissed Kikyo back and walked away to his own car.

InuYasha waited for the guy to get far enough away and then ran up to Kikyo. She was having a bit of trouble unlocking her car. "Kikyo! What the hell was that about? I thought we were supposed to go out tonight? I went out searching for you all night! And who was that you were with?"

"I'm sorry babe! I called you and told you that Rin wanted to do something." Kikyo said while still concentrating on the lock.

InuYasha grabbed her keys. "I never got any phone call or message from you on either of my phones. Who was that guy you were with?"

"Oh! You know him, so don't worry."

"If I knew him then why am I asking you who he is?"

Kikyo was quiet for a moment. "It's Chad. Don't you remember him? I showed you a picture of him."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. _Yeah…and I'm supposed to know him from a picture._ "Fine…whatever. I'm driving you home. You can get Rin or even _Chad_ to take you to get your car."

Kikyo's eyes grew wide. "You were spying on me! You don't trust me do you!"

InuYasha's blood was starting to boil more. _She NOW just realized that…_ "I was concerned about you! I drove all over town just to find you. And when I did find you, you were with another guy!" InuYasha walked away and headed for his car.

"HEY! My keys!"

"You can get them back when we get to your apartment."

_Later_ that night, after he took Kikyo back to her apartment, InuYasha laid on his bed and began to think again. He was broken up inside. He loved her so much and what Kikyo was doing was just tearing him up inside. It was becoming unbearable. InuYasha could feel himself slipping away back into depression, the depression he was in before Kikyo came along and saved him.

InuYasha sat up and dialed up his best friend, Miroku. It was one in the morning but he knew that Miroku would be up. Either that or "getting it on" with his girlfriend, Sango.

The phone rang a couple times before someone picked it up. "Hello?" The person on the other end said groggily.

"Hey man, sorry if I woke you up." InuYasha apologized.

"Don't sweat it. What's up? Something's gotta be going down if you're calling me at this hour. Normally you're with your ball-and-chain getting some action."

InuYasha wanted to laugh but this time he wanted to punch Miroku. "Well…it is about the "ball-and-chain"."

InuYasha began to explain what happened the past couple days. It was so painful for him to talk about but he needed to do something.

"Wow…this is serious. I've noticed you not being your crazy happy self lately but I didn't know it was this bad. And plus you never talk so openly about it." Miroku responded to InuYasha's lengthy speech.

InuYasha wanted to cry but he knew he was more of a man than that. "I know. I love her but I can't take it anymore."

"I don't know what to tell you dude. But I know what you CAN do…"

"What?"

"Talk to someone on the 'outside'. Someone you know, who's a friend, that isn't involved in this whole thing."

InuYasha thought for a bit of who he should talk to. Then it hit him like an oncoming train. "Thanks man!"

InuYasha hung up the phone and started searching through a box of things from his high school years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Compared to the first chapter this one may seem a bit slower. I promise you that this story will be good and that it will pick up! Please read to the end of this chapter…you'll be glad you did.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

As our love turns

**Chapter 2**

"Alright class, that's all the time we have for today. Have a good day!" The professor said as she erased the chalkboard she was writing on.

The young girl who was sitting towards the middle of the classroom stretched her arms out and then started to gather her things. Her friend was already at the door waiting for her.

"You're so slow Kagome...geeze!" The young man by the door teased as the girl walked up to him.

"Heh…at least I'm slow in moving and not slow in the head like you, Shippo." Kagome winked and walked out of the room. The guy grinned and followed her lead as they started walking down the hall.

Kagome and Shippo were good friends ever since they met the year before in their freshman English class. Now sophomores, the two are in the art program and desire to be graphic designers. Kagome was usually the one who was down on her herself and always had guy problems, while Shippo was more of the outgoing one with girls flocking to him from every direction. Because of their differences the two are able to coexist and help each other out.

"Man…I can't wait for this weekend! I get to teach the girls a new routine and I don't have to worry about any projects or tests for once." Kagome smiled and opened one of the many doors to go outside. When she opened it a gust of the warm autumn wind blew in her face, making her hair go every where.

"I'm going home and probably record some more songs. There's also this girl I've had my eye on and hoping to go on a date with her." Shippo commented back.

"Good luck with that! I'm sure she'll fall for you!" Kagome smiled as she walked next to Shippo. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!"

"See ya!"

The two both turned their opposite ways and walked on. Kagome still lives at home with her mom, brother and grandfather so she ends up driving to school everyday. Shippo on the other hand lives in an apartment with his friends near the school.

Kagome took in a deep breath of the warm air and sighed. Ever since the past summer she's been thinking more about guys and if any really like her for her and not just think she's pretty. This is because she had met a guy while on vacation and things totally hit off. He lived very far away and was going to school at a big name school. Needless to say things had to end. Luckily Kagome and the guy still talk on the phone and over the internet. So that made her happy.

"Hey there, beautiful! Wanna go out some time?" A guy said as he passed by Kagome.

Kagome stopped and looked at the man. He seemed very dirty and very sleazy. He wasn't in the best of shape either. "GO AWAY!" Kagome screamed and ran towards the parking deck that her car was at.

Out of breath, Kagome stopped at the entrance to the deck. She looked back and the freaky guy was no where in sight. She turned around to walk to her car and there was another guy standing in front of her. He was skinny and "geek-like" to her.

"Uh…can I…uh…have your number?" The guy asked nervously.

"Why?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Because I think you're pretty."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away. "No. I'm sorry."

When Kagome arrived at her car, she unlocked it and sat down in the driver's seat. Once the door was shut Kagome screamed as loud as she could.

"Oh my gosh! Why do all the disgusting, geeky, creepy guys have to hit on me! Why do guys have to hit on me at all! At least let some hot guys hit on me if any guys are going to hit on me at all." Kagome shouted to herself.

Since school started out of no where random guys would come up to her, send email and messages online asking about going out and for her phone number. Lately it has been really getting to her…bad. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, Kagome put the key into the ignition and started the car.

"_Mom!_ I'm home!" Kagome yelled out as she threw off her shoes and ran into the kitchen. No one was there and she also didn't hear anyone move around. "Mom? Souta? Grandpa?"

Over on the kitchen table was a note that caught Kagome's attention.

_Kagome dear,_

_Souta and I are at the grocery store and grandpa is as the shop. There's ramen in the cupboard and a little bit of milk left in the refrigerator. Love you! –Mom_

Kagome set the note down and went up the steps and into her room. Her cat, Buyo, was asleep on her bed as usual. Actually, he didn't even move from that spot when Kagome left that morning. Kagome threw her book bag on the bed and made the cat jump up.

"Oh! Sorry Buyo!" Kagome blushed and picked up the frightened cat. She set him down and he lazily walked out of her bedroom.

Her next move was to her computer desk. Kagome turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. Once it was up and running she checked to see if her summer fling was on. No sign. Kagome heavily sighed and moved onto her email. There were five new messages from when she checked in the morning before she left for school. Two were junk mail and the other three were from guys trying to either get a number or a date out of her.

Kagome screamed and threw herself onto the bed. She was really starting to get frustrated. _I'm not popular, I'm not that pretty and yet all of these guys are hitting on me! They're always the weird ones too. Why me? Why can't I find a guy who's not creepy and who will like me for me?_ Kagome buried her face into a pillow as she continued to wallow in her misery and thoughts. Kagome was really tempted to suffocate herself with the pillow and rid herself of this agony. She couldn't bring herself to do it so she sat up and stared into space.

A few moments passed by and Kagome she finally threw the guy thing aside. She had more important things to do. Like making a new dance routine for the girls she instructs at her old high school. Placing a CD into the CD drive of the computer, she began to dance around and write down the moves to each count.

* * *

Early the next morning Kagome was rudely awakened by her alarm clock letting her know that her day is supposed to start. Today was her "early day" because her first class was at eight AM. Kagome never wanted such an early class but for some reason Shippo chose that one. Since they both wanted to be in the same classes Kagome just went along.

Slowly Kagome got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. From then on she continued with her morning ritual of getting ready for school. Before leaving the house, Kagome picked up a piece of toast that her mom had set out for her to eat on the way.

"Have a good day dear!" Her mom said as she was fixing up breakfast for Souta and her grandfather.

"Thanks mom! Bye!" Kagome ran out the door and to her car. The morning air was very chilly. Summer was over and it made Kagome depressed because she hates the winter, which was soon coming.

The long haul to school always bugged Kagome. She desperately wanted to move out and to live in an apartment with her best friend, Sakura. No matter what Kagome wanted to do her mom always insisted that she should stay at home so she could save money when paying for college. Whatever the case, Kagome was desperate to find a way to move out.

Thirty minutes later she arrived at the university and walked over from the parking deck to the building in which her morning class was. It was an art lab class where they work on various projects and practice different styles of drawing, painting and what not.

Shippo was already sitting in his seat and was waiting for Kagome to arrive. "'Bout time you're here!"

"I'm ten minutes early!" Kagome responded. The two of them would always crack on each other and it made other people wonder how they got along. Kagome and Shippo didn't care because they knew each other and how they worked.

"Well…at least its Friday so we have the weekend to look forward to." Shippo smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Very true. But I gotta go to the high school football game tonight so that's my evening. Hey…go get our projects."

"Why should I?"

"Because you made me put them away last week!"

Shippo rolled his eyes and got up to get the paintings that they had been working on in class. Kagome quietly laughed to herself; Shippo was such a character. After Shippo returned with the paintings, the two began to work diligently on their projects while cracking jokes on each other at the same time.

"_Well_…I guess that's it!" Kagome said as she put the finishing touches on the painting. It was a picture of a young girl looking lonely while in a flower garden.

"That's nice Kagome! I like it." Shippo complimented. "Let me put mine away so we can get out of here." He was almost done with his painting and had to only add a couple more things.

Kagome nodded her head. She took her painting over to where her teacher was and waited by the door for Shippo. He finally caught up to her and they walked out of the room.

Luckily for the both of them that that class was the only one of the day, but unluckily for Kagome she had to work the rest of the day after the class. Sometimes she envied Shippo for only having the one class that day and then being able to sleep the rest of the day, but she'd rather work and get money.

"Gah…I don't want to go to work today!" Kagome whined as she followed through the door that Shippo had just opened.

"Well…sucks to be you. I get to go back home and sleep more." Shippo said while trying to make Kagome jealous. She just shot him a look.

"Well…I'll see you Monday then! Byes!" Kagome said as she turned towards the building her job was in.

"Byes. Have fun." Shippo kept on walking straight up towards where his apartment was.

_Minutes_ later Kagome arrived at the university's budget department, where she worked. She didn't do much there. Just file and answer phones. But the people there were nice and great to work for; especially her boss. Kagome and her boss were like sisters, she could tell her boss anything and always went to her for advice.

"Hello Tsunade-sensei." Kagome greeted as she placed her book bag in the corner of her boss' office.

"Hello Kagome. You ok? You seem kind of down today." Tsunade asked while she was shuffling some papers and watching Kagome.

Kagome sighed and sat down in the chair next to the desk. "Guy troubles…again."

Tsunade gave a disgusted look. "Eh…don't you just hate that? Guys are so stupid. So what is it this time?"

Kagome paused for a moment. She wasn't sure of where to start and what to exactly talk about. She had been depressed for a long while now because of guys. "Nothing new really. Just all these weird guys just keep hitting on me. I hate it! And plus…I'm so lonely. I just want to find a guy who I can call my own and who will love me for me."

"That's some pretty heavy stuff there girl, don't let it get to you. You're beautiful, intelligent, and have a lot going for you. Sooner or later the right guy will come around and sweep you off your feet before you know it." Tsunade smiled as she tried to cheer up Kagome.

"I guess so. But I still feel like I won't find the 'one'…it's like I'm not good enough. When I do find a guy who seems to have everything I want in a guy he's either gay or taken. I HAVE NO LUCK WITH GUYS!" Kagome put her hands on her head and bent over.

"You're young! And you have potential. All the guys you had in the past weren't good enough for you…you deserve the best."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her boss always knew what to say. "Thanks!" Kagome got up and went to the smaller student's desk and started some filing.

* * *

It was now Saturday and everything was calm and cool as Kagome lay awake in her bed. It was seven thirty in the morning. Kagome screamed.

"WHY CAN'T I EVER SLEEP IN!" Kagome folded her arms and pouted. Buyo jumped up from the bed and then began to slowly walk out of the bedroom.

Kagome took in a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling and began to think. Her instructing with the girls last night went well. The high school football team won their game. Guys are still hitting on her. Kagome sighed and forced herself out of the bed.

"Good morning Kagome dear. Would you like some breakfast?" Kagome's mom asked as she was flipping some pancakes.

"Not yet. Maybe in a little bit." Kagome yawned and stretched as she walked outside to the backyard.

The air was crisp and chilly and the sun was out. Most of the once green leaves were now a bright shade of red, orange or yellow. Kagome took in a deep breath of the cold air and almost choked from it being cold. She ran back inside and went upstairs to get a shower.

"_Oh_ my gosh am I so bored! I have no life…all I do is just stay around home." Kagome whined as she spun around in her computer chair. She had no homework, no one was online and all of her friends were either away at different colleges or working.

Kagome sighed and looked at her alarm clock. It was a quarter past two. The only thing she did that day was draw and take a nap. Kagome looked out the window and saw that the once clear sky was now overcast. That put a new damper on her mood.

She rolled over on her bed so she faced the door. Almost immediately the house phone rang. Kagome went to pick it up but it stopped ringing. She sighed in relief that she didn't have to move anymore.

"Kagome!" Her mom called.

"What?" Kagome yelled back.

"There's someone on the phone for you."

"Alright!" Kagome grunted as she stretched the rest of the way to pick up the phone. _I hope its Mina or even Sakura. I wanna do something with them today!_ "Hello?" Kagome said as soon as she picked the phone up.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes…"

"Know who this is?"

Kagome clenched her fist. _It better not be another freak trying to hit on me_. She tried to think of whom it could be if it WAS someone she knew. "Uh…no."

"It's InuYasha."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

As our love turns

**Chapter 3**

InuYasha sat and stared at his cell phone. It was ten after two. He hasn't talked to this person for a long time; almost two years to be exact. Who knew what would happen. InuYasha sat for a few more minutes and then finally built up the courage and dialed the number. _I hope this is the same number she wrote in my year book. It's been so long._ He thought to himself as he pressed the send button.

Not even one ring and the phone picked up. It was the mother. InuYasha asked for the girl and waited a few more seconds.

"Hello?" The person on the other end said.

"Hello, Kagome?" He asked nervously.

"Yes…"

"Know who this is?"

There was a long pause. A sweat drop ran down InuYasha's forehead.

"Uh…no." Kagome responded.

"It's InuYasha."

* * *

Kagome's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe who it was. InuYasha was an old friend from school that she used to hang out with. The last time Kagome saw him was at her open house after she graduated from high school. She was even surprised then to see him.

"Hello? You there?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh! Yeah yeah! Sorry! How's it going? I haven't talked to you in like forever!" There was more excitement in Kagome's voice now. But now she started wondering why InuYasha called her. Maybe he was like the other guys. _Damn it! Not another guy hitting on me!_

"It's going I guess. Yeah, it's been a long time. So how about you? How's life been treating you?"

"Good I guess. School is good and I'm sorta having guy troubles. No big though." Kagome started getting angered. She was convincing herself that InuYasha was trying to get something like a date out of her.

"That's good. Yeah, I'm having some problems too…with girls though, so that's why I called."

Kagome sighed in relief. _Whew…he's not hitting on me after all._ "Ok…what's up?"

"I'm having some girlfriend troubles but I want to talk about it in person, ya know what I mean? I just think it would be better."

Kagome was excited that he wasn't hitting on her, but for some reason her heart dropped a bit when he said "girlfriend". "Uh…sure. Where or what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that ramen shop we used to eat at when we were in the Anime Club together." InuYasha's voice was getting more chipper as the conversation went on.

"Sounds good to me. When did you want to go?"

"In about an hour. I'll meet you there, ok?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, I'll see ya then. It was nice talking to you. Bye!"

"You too. Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and fell back onto her bed. She still couldn't believe who it was. It was kind of weird too that out of no where a person from her past just randomly calling her. Kagome rolled around her bed and started to squeal with joy. Not only because she was getting out of the house, but that she was going to see an old friend. Kagome stopped moving around and began to think of all the old memories that she had with InuYasha.

Kagome had first met him at the school's Anime Club. There weren't that many people in the club, but to her the club was really fun to go to. At the time she was a freshman and it was her first time going. None of her other friends were there so she was of course timid around everyone. InuYasha, a senior, was the first one to talk to her. He always teased Kagome about being short but would always say that he liked her because of it.

InuYasha and his two good friends, Miroku and Sauske, always had girls, especially younger ones, following them and swooning over them. The girls were referred to as the "groupies". Eventually Kagome became one but she wasn't like the rest of them. She liked InuYasha and talked with him, but she never obsessed like the others. Once a month the Anime Club would go to a ramen shop that wasn't far from the school and have their meeting there while, of course, eating ramen.

InuYasha was quite popular in the school but he wasn't conceited like most of the popular people were. He was just a great outgoing guy whom people loved to be around. A lot of the time Kagome felt that she didn't belong and that she didn't feel good enough to know him, but somehow InuYasha always thought of her and welcomed her in when no one else would.

The next year, Kagome was depressed since InuYasha graduated and wasn't there to make her laugh and feel accepted. No more fun times, fun memories, and fun friends. Luckily Kagome's best friend, at the time, lived down the street from InuYasha when he was still living at home. So whenever she would go to her friends' house, Kagome would always check to see if InuYasha was home.

Kagome sat up and looked at her clock. It was two thirty. Kagome had some spare time and the ramen shop was only about ten minutes away. She hopped off her bed and dug through one of her desk drawers. She pulled out her old yearbook from her freshman year. Kagome flipped through the pages and saw InuYasha's picture. He was very handsome and she hoped that he still looked the same. She then flipped to the back where the Anime Club page was and saw a picture with him and her in it. A warm feeling began to build inside her as she kept looking at the picture. Kagome studied the pages more and recalled more memories. As she went to close the book Kagome noticed a page with something written on it. It was InuYasha's message that he wrote Kagome in her yearbook when the year was over.

_Kagome,_

_What a year it has been. I'm glad I got to know you this year. Anime Club was a blast. I'll be back to bug ya. I promise ;-). Good luck with the rest of your high school years. They go by really fast! So make the best of them and have a great summer!_

_InuYasha "01"_

After reading and thinking for a moment, Kagome threw the yearbook onto her bed and grabbed a pair of shoes. She ran out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Her mom was tidying up the countertops and doing some organizing.

"Who was that dear?" Kagome's mom asked when Kagome entered the room.

"It was InuYasha. He's an old friend from high school."

"What did he want?"

Kagome didn't want to spill every detail, but she also didn't want to lie. "He wanted to know if I wanted to go with him to the ramen shop by the school for lunch."

"Oh…um…isn't it a bit late for lunch?"

Kagome thought for a moment. Almost forty-five minutes passed since the phone conversation. "He just wanted to hang out. I mean, we haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Oh, alright. Have fun! Don't be too late."

"I won't mom! It's still the afternoon. Byes!" Kagome walked out of the kitchen and then outside where her car was.

_The_ drive to the ramen shop was tense for Kagome. She was so nervous since she was finally going to see InuYasha again after all these years. Kagome had been with many different guys in the past but none were as nice and entertaining as InuYasha, though they never dated.

Kagome entered the ramen shop and searched around for InuYasha. She prayed and hoped that he still looked the same from when she last saw him a couple years ago. In high school InuYasha had long black hair and wore it in a low pony tail. His face was pleasant with seductive eyes and a charming smile. It's been years since high school for him and he could of easily changed his style and attitude.

Continuing to search, Kagome spotted someone in the corner with long hair. She moved closer and saw that it was InuYasha; still the same. His back was towards her so he didn't notice anything. Thoughts began to fill Kagome's mind again. _How much has he changed? Is he the same guy I know from high school?_

Just as Kagome was about the approach the table InuYasha got up. They were now facing each other; both speechless. Kagome was frozen where she was.

_Damn. This girl got a lot more beautiful since I last saw her._ InuYasha thought to himself.

Kagome blushed bright red and lowered her head. _Man…I screwed up this time. I can't even say anything or enter the area right._

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he grabbed Kagome and hugged her.

Kagome was utterly surprised by the hug and hugged InuYasha back after she finally realized what happened. "Hey! It's good to see you."

"Yeah, same to you." InuYasha said as he sat back down at the table. "I was just going to see if you were here yet and there you are!" He laughed.

"Yeah." Kagome laughed back. She took note of InuYasha's actions. Even though he said that he was having girlfriend problems, he sure didn't show it much. Kagome didn't want to assume anything since she didn't know what was going on.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered already. I got you something too. I remember from Anime Club that you always got the barbeque pork ramen, I hope you still like it."

Kagome was flattered yet confused to why InuYasha ordered her meal for her. "Yeah, I do. Thanks!" _Wow…this guy has a good memory. Especially for coming to me for help even though we haven't talked for years. I could've sworn he forgot about me just like everyone else._

It was quiet for a moment between the two. Sort of uneasy but calm at the same time. Kagome wanted to say something but was too nervous. She didn't want to mess anything up.

_What am I so worried about? It's been years since we've last saw each other and we'll probably never talk after this. I've got nothing to lose._ Kagome sighed and pondered to herself.

Kagome finally built up the courage to try and start the conversation. "We—"

Just when she was about to speak the waitress came with the ramen. "Here's your order! Enjoy."

"Itadakamasu." InuYasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"So…about what's going on…" InuYasha said after taking a bite of some of the noodles.

Kagome looked up from her bowl. "Hmm?" She was anxious to hear what InuYasha had to say. Who knew what was going on.

InuYasha stopped for a minute and took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure of what to say and where to start. Kagome saw his once extremely happy face turn miserable.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Kagome tried to comfort InuYasha. She was sure that something like what was going on with him wasn't an easy topic to talk about.

"No no…it's ok. I want to talk about it. I just don't know where to start." InuYasha cracked a smile and ate some more of his ramen. _Miroku better be right about talking to someone from the outside. _

Kagome giggled. "That's alright! Just start somewhere. I don't care."

The smile on InuYasha's face returned as he began to talk. "OK. I've been dating this girl, Kikyo, for a year and a half, more like close to two years. I love her dearly but things have been getting worse the past few weeks. Her drinking is getting worse and she tells me that she hates me whenever she's drunk, which has happened on several different occasions. She says she'll stop drinking but she never does. I just feel like I can't be myself around her now because of what's going on. I'm being hurt from what she's doing."

There was a pause and Kagome took the opportunity. But she wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. It's just, I feel myself slipping again."

"Again?"

"Most of my college years I drank a lot with my friends. My pal, Miroku, remember him?" Kagome nodded her head. "Anyway, Miroku and I would kill a twenty-four pack of beer each in one night. I was just depressed and felt alone. I was always at the bars too drinking hard liquor and shit like that. One night Kikyo was there at the bar with my friends. She saw how I was and saved my life. What happened was that I was drinking a lot that night and she was scared for me. She kept telling me to stop and eventually I did. Later that night I was talking to her online and I could barely type from being so drunk. She was telling me to go to bed and whatnot to take care of myself. I ended up puking most of the night but if it wasn't for her I probably would've been dead.

So about a couple days later we started hanging out and eventually I asked her out. I could tell her anything and I could be myself around her. She's also my first love and first real serious girlfriend. My life was changed thanks to her. But now, like I said, she's getting bad about drinking and I don't know what to do."

Kagome was silent. How was she to answer that? She wanted to tell InuYasha to lose the girl because she turned sour on him, but Kagome knew that wouldn't go over well. "Wow. I'm not sure how well or how much you're going to listen to me, but I really think you need to break up with her. This Kikyo girl is doing stuff behind your back and it also seems like she doesn't love you anymore."

"But she does love me! I know her and I know she does!" InuYasha stared getting defensive.

Kagome could feel the intensity in InuYasha's voice and knew that he was going to be stubborn. She had to firm herself up. "If she loves you, then why is she doing this to you? HELLO! If she DID love you she wouldn't do this."

"I don't know. It just hurts so much and I'm just confused right now."

"It's ok! I understand that it hurts, I'm your friend and I'm here for you. I mean, you called me up to talk about this, right?" Kagome sighed. "I just hope you'll take my advice or at least listen to what I have to say."

"I will and am, I just still want to be with her."

Kagome wanted to smack InuYasha silly. _Gawd! What a stubborn guy! Is he that oblivious to what this chick is doing? _"Ok, I know you still love her, but think about it, does she really love you back? I know you say she does love you, but she's doing all this shit to you and you're taking it all. Open your eyes and look around! You don't need this crap. I'm sorry if you don't want to hear it, but it's true. I don't know about what all happened during your relationship, but sometimes good things have to end. You need to break it off, it's ruining you."

InuYasha was quiet for a while. Kagome blushed red again. Did she say too much? "I…I'm sorry. I probably said too much. I'm not even a part of this so I have no right to say anything." Kagome apologized.

"It's ok! I'm just thinking. I told you that I wanted to talk to you about this. It's because I wanted advice and a different perspective about this. That's all." InuYasha explained. "Thanks though for listening."

Kagome now had a huge smile across her face. "Anytime. I'm always here to help."

InuYasha smiled too and ate the rest of his ramen. Kagome sighed and stared out the window of the place. InuYasha didn't really change much. He was still charming and pleasant to be around, but she did notice that he became more of an idiot. Kagome finished her ramen and sat back in her chair.

There was another gap of silence. This time it was a bit more pleasant.

The silence was broken when InuYasha spoke up again. "You wanna know something?"

Kagome looked up at him without saying anything.

"I've had feelings for you the past few years."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you all like this story! I decided that after each chapter I'm going to respond (if able) to the reviews that you gave me. So enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for the end!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

As our love turns

**Chapter 4**

Kagome dropped the chopsticks that were in her hands. Did InuYasha really say what she thought he said? She didn't know what do think. Did he like her as in he wanted to date her or like her as a good friend and thought highly of her? Words were absent in Kagome's mouth.

"You're cute and fun to be around. I guess that's what attracted me to you. On a couple separate occasions I wanted to ask you out but you were already with someone. You're a great friend to me. When I saw you last at your open house I guess I sorta had feelings for you but by that time Kikyo and I had already been together a couple of months." InuYasha explained.

Kagome still didn't know what to say. It wasn't full blown feelings that would make him dump Kikyo for her, but at least he was attracted to her and thought of her in a good way. "So after all these years since school you thought of me and wanted to date me?" Kagome was in a state of awe.

"Yeah, pretty much." InuYasha sat back in his chair and stretched.

Kagome smiled. She continued to observe InuYasha's actions. He still didn't seem that upset, except when they were talking about his problem, and was very content. Especially since he told Kagome how he felt about her. Kagome looked at her watch and saw that a little over two hours had past.

"Hey, um…I should probably get going. Thanks for the ramen! It was nice seeing you again." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was great seeing you!" Both InuYasha and Kagome got up from the table. InuYasha walked up to Kagome and hugged her. This time Kagome was aware of the hug and hugged him back. "We need to get together again soon! I'll call ya. What's your cell number?" InuYasha winked as he let go of Kagome and headed out of the ramen shop.

"555-3254." Kagome blushed. She felt a little awkward now. Even though Kagome was overjoyed about hang out with InuYasha more now, it was just weird to her that amidst his girlfriend problem InuYasha acted cool and as if nothing was going on. Kagome shrugged it off and unlocked her car. "Bye InuYasha!" She shouted to InuYasha who was halfway across the parking lot.

"BYE!" InuYasha yelled back. He unlocked his car and sat down in the driver's seat. He couldn't help but let a smile overcome his face. InuYasha had just eaten ramen with one of the greatest girls that he knew. He knew and hung out with a lot of different girls but Kagome was different; he couldn't explain it.

_Moments_ later InuYasha arrived at his apartment. It was quiet and barren as usual. Normally, when he wasn't in his depressed state, he would have all of his guy friends over to play video games or to play some poker. InuYasha plopped himself onto his sofa and stared at the wall. He couldn't get Kagome off of his mind but at the same time he couldn't help but think of Kikyo too. He now had two important women in the picture.

While sitting and staring on his sofa, InuYasha began to go over what Kagome said to him about Kikyo. Should he really dump Kikyo? Should he try and work things out? InuYasha began to think a little bit further into the situation. Bending over, InuYasha clutched his head and moaned. It was giving him a headache.

"I can't deal with this," InuYasha started talking to himself. "I love Kikyo. She's my world. I don't know what I'd do without her. Kagome does have a point, but she doesn't know what's exactly going on."

He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. No voice messages or texts. InuYasha sighed heavily. He got up and went to his land line phone. InuYasha dialed Kikyo's number and waited.

"Hello?" Kikyo said on the other end.

"Hey sugar." InuYasha responded.

"Heya babe! What's up?"

"I'm sorry, I feel I need to make it up to you for what happened the other night. So how about I take you to your favorite restaurant tomorrow?" There was a bit of uncertainty in InuYasha's voice now. Ever since he brought Kagome into the picture he's doubted him and Kikyo. InuYasha knew he still truly loved Kikyo though.

"Sure! You don't have to do this, you know?"

"I know, but I want to do this. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll pick you up at six. Ok?"

"Yeah babe."

"Alright, I'll see ya then. Love ya!"

"Love ya too!"

"Bye." InuYasha hung up and smiled. He felt better now. Kagome's advice had some effect on InuYasha. He thought up a plan to see if Kikyo still loved him and had feelings for him. They would go out to dinner and InuYasha would just observe how Kikyo acted and reacted to things. If that worked then he would have to think of something else to do to confirm it.

With that InuYasha sat back on his sofa and this time turned on the TV. He prayed and hoped that things would work out and that he and Kikyo would still be together.

* * *

It was five thirty and InuYasha was sitting and waiting impatiently. He was waiting for time to pass by. All day long, especially when he was at work, InuYasha had been anxious and couldn't wait to take Kikyo out. He was taking Kikyo to Palmino's, her favorite restaurant. It was an Italian gourmet restaurant and the prices were not the lowest. InuYasha didn't care, this was his girlfriend and he loved her. He waited another five minutes and then ran out the door.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at Kikyo's apartment and walked up to her door. He knocked and waited for her to come to the door. When Kikyo did come InuYasha was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was slightly curled, but enough to be elegant, and her dark blue dress showed off all her curves and best features on her body.

"You ready?" InuYasha smiled as he took Kikyo's arm.

"Yep! Lets go." Kikyo kissed InuYasha's lips and followed his lead to his car.

_Kikyo_ sat excitedly in her chair. It was her favorite restaurant and she and InuYasha always went to Palmino's for a special occasion. After the two ordered, Kikyo leaned in and kissed InuYasha on his cheek.

"So what's the occasion this time?" Kikyo giggled as she asked. _Maybe I'm getting something afterwards. I should convince him to see if he wants to spend the night._ Kikyo grinned.

"No reason. I wanted to take you here because I love you." InuYasha smiled and kissed Kikyo back.

"I love you too." Kikyo leaned into InuYasha and they both shared a passionate kiss.

InuYasha wanted to forget about all of the bad things that have been happening between him and Kikyo. He managed to do so but now he couldn't get Kagome's face out of his mind.

After a little while InuYasha started watching Kikyo's actions. Everything was normal so far. She was a little bit more giddy than usual but it didn't bother him. InuYasha was happy and content. Maybe he was wrong about doubting. _I guess everything is ok after all. I don't know why I got so worked up and worried._ InuYasha thought to himself.

While waiting for their meal Kikyo had moved her chair next to InuYasha's. She was rubbing her hand across InuYasha's knee and thigh. Gradually she moved her hand up and closer to his waist. Eventually she made it to his crotch and began to rub there. InuYasha jumped and then Kikyo started to giggle. InuYasha flicked Kikyo's boob in return. They shared one last kiss before the meal arrived.

During the meal InuYasha and Kikyo had one of their normal conversations. InuYasha was more than happy to see that things were fine. Kikyo was quite content herself and still acted as if she loved InuYasha.

When they were both done and ready to leave InuYasha paid the bill and headed on out. The night turned out better than InuYasha had planned. He knew he was going to sleep easy tonight.

"_Thank_ you for tonight. I enjoyed it." Kikyo said as she kissed InuYasha.

"Anything for my angel." InuYasha responded and kissed Kikyo back.

"Would you like to come in for a while?" Kikyo asked seductively. She had her hands on InuYasha face and was moving them around softly.

InuYasha couldn't resist. "Sure."

Kikyo gave a wry smile as she opened her front door. She walked into the apartment and headed to her bedroom. She kept on looking at InuYasha seductively as if he was being led to the slaughter. InuYasha shut the door and followed Kikyo into her bedroom.

First they shared a few moments of passionate kissing before Kikyo threw InuYasha onto the bed. She then threw herself on top of him and began to kiss again. While kissing, Kikyo took off InuYasha's shirt and began to unbutton his pants. At the same time InuYasha unzipped Kikyo's dress and removed her bra. They both continued kissing each other as they made love.

* * *

Late the next morning InuYasha woke up and looked around. He was naked and in Kikyo's bed. InuYasha looked next to him and Kikyo, who was naked as well, was still sleeping. He wasn't planning on staying the night but he didn't care. While yawning InuYasha looked at the alarm clock and it read a quarter after ten. Carefully without disturbing Kikyo, InuYasha got out of bed and took a shower. He had a bunch of his clothes over at her apartment so he wasn't worried about what to wear.

By the time InuYasha had gotten out of the shower Kikyo was already up and making breakfast. "Good morning sexy." InuYasha said as he placed his arms around Kikyo's waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey there." Kikyo smiled. "I'm making pancakes. I hope you like them."

"You know I do babe!" InuYasha hit Kikyo's butt and sat down at the table.

A couple minutes later Kikyo walked over to the table with a plate filled with pancakes. "Enjoy!" Kikyo smiled and kissed InuYasha. "I'm going to get a shower now."

"Can I join you?" InuYasha asked playfully.

"You just got one!"

"So?"

Kikyo laughed and walked into the bathroom. InuYasha laughed as well and began to eat the pancakes. He loved Kikyo's cooking. Somehow Kikyo would always put or do something with the food and made it irresistible. InuYasha savored eat bite as his doubt of any trouble between them disappeared.

_Later_ that day sat at his own kitchen table happy as a clam. Things were looking up and Kikyo still loved him. Even though he didn't need Kagome's advice anymore he still felt that he should still talk to her. InuYasha decided to text message her with his cell phone number and told her to call him.

Almost immediately his cell phone started to ring. _Wow…Kagome really must be interested or wants to talk._ InuYasha looked down and it was Kikyo. Though he wanted Kagome to call he was even more thrilled that Kikyo called.

"Yo babe." InuYasha said trying to sound cool.

"HEY! Lets go to the bar tonight! Its lady's night and I want to drink." Kikyo asked.

InuYasha remembered what happened the last time they went to the bar together and what she did when she went with her best friend. He wanted to say absolutely not but from looks of last night things seemed better. "I guess so. I'll pick you up in a few."

"Awesome! I love you."

"I love you too."

InuYasha ended the call and sighed. He could only hope and pray that what's been happening won't happen this time. Who knew if he could handle it this time around? Picking up his keys, InuYasha headed out the door and drove out to pick up Kikyo.

"_Thanks_ honey!" Kikyo said as she sat down at one of the booth seats.

"Your welcome." InuYasha was getting very uncomfortable. He was afraid it was going happen all over again. Throwing it aside he ordered a drink. "Black Haus over ice, please."

"Alright." The bartender nodded and went to get InuYasha's drink. Once the bartender came back he looked over at Kikyo. "What would you like?"

"Yeager bomb, please." Kikyo said without missing a beat.

InuYasha looked over at her. "Isn't that a little much for your first drink?"

"So? Didn't you forget its lady's night?" Kikyo winked. InuYasha gave a half smile and took a sip of his own drink.

An hour passed by and things were going good. Kikyo wasn't drunk yet and no problems arose…yet. InuYasha smiled and kissed Kikyo's cheek. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hard against InuYasha's cheek.

_Ok…maybe she IS getting drunk…at least no guys she knows are around_. InuYasha thought to himself and chugged the rest of his beer after Kikyo let go of him.

"HITEN!" Kikyo screamed out.

"Hey girl! What's up?" Hiten said as Kikyo ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Just here with my boyfriend drinking, you?"

"Drinking myself." Hiten laughed.

"Why don't you join us?" Kikyo offered.

"No thanks, I don't want to interfere with anything."

"It's ok! InuYasha won't mind." Kikyo grabbed Hiten's arm and had him sit in the chair next to her.

InuYasha leaned in a whispered to Kikyo. "Who is that?"

"Oh! That's Hiten. I work with him at the bookstore, remember?" Kikyo answered.

"No I don't remember." InuYasha started getting pissed off.

"Well…you should. You two met before, right Hiten?" Kikyo drew her drunken attention to Hiten who had just received his bottle of beer. He shook his head no. "Yes you did!" Kikyo paused for a moment. "Oh well…another shot of Yeager please!" Kikyo said to the bartender.

InuYasha was keeping his rage inside. He didn't like fighting, but if that guy swung first he knew that he wouldn't hold back. InuYasha grabbed his phone and looked at it. Kagome hadn't called or text messaged him back.

Placing the phone back in his pocket, InuYasha drew his attention back to Kikyo. She was talking away with Hiten. Talking more to him than what she did with InuYasha that night. InuYasha ordered one last beer. His depression was coming back and he could feel anger surging throughout him.

Kikyo was laughing quite loudly and was now flirting with Hiten. Hiten himself was getting drunk so he didn't even care what she was doing. All InuYasha could do was sit and watch Kikyo talk and flirt with this other man though it was tearing him up inside. He didn't want to make a scene so he kept to himself for the moment.

When his beer came InuYasha took a drink and began to think to himself. _Why does this have to happen? I think this is it. I think I'm going to do it now._

* * *

**Thanks to all you faithful readers for reading this chapter! If you have any comments or questions, feel free to review and I'll answer! Now…onto your reviews:**

**fluffyluver666:** Thanks and keep on reading to find out what happens! I promise you won't be disappointed. Yeah…not a bad idea to give Kikyo alcohol poisoning;). She deserves it, don't ya think?

**PatrioticPuppy:** Well…Kagome doesn't really know everything that's going down between InuYasha and Kikyo. And if you think about it InuYasha is the one being thickheaded.

**LoLiMJoJeSSie:** You want more dramatics and heart-breaking scenes? STAY TUNED! The drama is far from over.

**Imawesome:** Continue reading and you'll find out what happens-.

**EternalAffliction: **I'm glad you like the story. I can only hope that InuYasha takes Kagome's advice too, but he's a guy so who knows. Well…since you're a new reader to my stories (or at least I think so) I'll tell you that I'm notorious for cliffhangers.

**WintersBlaze:** When you find out later what's going to happen in later chapters, Kagome will want to kick both InuYasha's AND Kikyo's asses.

**xiDOREyoux: **Yep, InuYasha is an idiot. Cannot agree more. I hope you liked Kagome's reaction. I'm sure I would be the same way if someone told me that they had feelings for me for years.

**There is also a secret about this story that I won't reveal until later on when the story thickens more. Feel free to guess if you like. Until next time!**


End file.
